onechanbarafandomcom-20200213-history
Saki
"If this isn't stimulating, I'll kill you." Saki is one of the main characters from the Onechanbara series, being the antagonist in the first installment and a protagonist in the following story. She and Aya are the only characters to appear in every game in the series. Background Onechanbara Z2: Chaos Aya's half-sister, who bears the direct bloodline of the Baneful's head family. Though she once stood opposed to Aya, even going so far as to unleash the undead throughout Japan, she's since come to understand and even appreciate her former rival. Additionally, she's gained skills very much on par with Aya's (perhaps even greater), thanks in part to her Baneful Bloodline. '' ''Currently, she is a member of the U.S. Special Forces' Z.P.F. division, alongside Aya. As the mastermind behind the first undead incident, she is regarded as the world's most dangerous person, which means she's under near constant surveillance -- but she seems not to mind. '' Onechanbara Z: Kagura *''Age: 16 *''December 31st'' *''Height: 153 cm (5 ft 1 in)'' In ''Onechanbara Z: Kagura, Saki finds herself being once again blamed, this time along with her sister Aya, for a new wave of zombie epidemics and targeted by the Vampirics for assassination.'' Bikini Samurai Squad *''Age: 16'' *''Height: 156 cm (5 ft 1 in)'' *''Birthday: 31st December'' Saki is a girl of the same bloodlines as Aya. She is more susceptible to the effect of her blood than her sister. Her fragile frame harbors a highly conflicted personality. One minute she is a determinated assassin taking an assassination work without a second thought, and later she is a regular girl struggling to express her skill to her sister. History Aya's younger half-sister and descended from the same cursed bloodline, Saki is said to be even more vulnerable to its berserk state, suggesting that her mother might also be part of the bloodline while Aya's mother not. In pursue of swordsmanship, however, their father eventually left Saki and her mother to fend for themselves, which makes Saki resent her father and ultimately drove her to assassinate him after watching her mother dying in illness and poverty. Later Saki discovered an ancient artifact that allows her to use her demon powers which further proceed her desire to become stronger . This results to the story of the first OneChanbara , which ends with a climatic battle and her defeat at Aya's hands. Aya however, chose to live alongside her sister peacefully. Onechanbara Z: Kagura In the main scenario, Aya and Saki were declared "Missing In Action" by the Z.P.F. Following Aya's lead, Saki also decided to start operating independently from hereon out, as both were weary of organizational protocols. They were also marked for assassination by the Vampiric Clan and were being pursued by Kagura and Saaya until the four double-crossed by Vlad in the middle of their clash in Babel Tokyo. In the alternate DLC scenario, Saki accompanies Aya to Babel Tokyo in a Z.P.F. mission and runs into a robot copy of herself which they end up pursuing. Appearance Like her sister, Saki maintains a toned and conventionally attractive body, though unlike Aya, she doesn't particularly care for showing it off. Perhaps in line with said juxtaposition when it comes to their appearances, Saki's frame is rather subdued in comparison with her sister's and despite being extremely toned, slender and (despite her stature) very lean, is still overall very petite. Saki has hip-length jet-black hair, almond shaped, amber-colored eyes, lightly tanned olive skin, A-cup breasts, full, pink lips and and just like her sister, a beauty mark under her left eye. Whether on mission or not, Saki tends to favor wearing some manor of skirt or dress, be that her one of her high-school sailor uniforms (one having a white collar, thigh-high stockings and sporting a blue sweater and the other being white mid-riff bearing version with a blue collar) or a frilly, gothic lolita dress complete with fishnet thigh-high stockings, garter-straps, a headband and high-heels. Abilities *'Master Hand-to Hand Combatant:' Saki's preferred method of combat. Her single-target hand-to-hand attacks are second-to-none and possess such extreme strength and precision that one punch is enough to shatter titanium. Combined with her Accelerated Perception, Saki's martial art skills make her almost invincible on the battlefield as she utilizes her power to watch enemy movements very carefully, able to turn virtually all manner of attacks into an opportunity for a savage counter while avoiding damage entirely, instead punishing her enemies by dealing massive amounts of damage back to them in one single strike. As long as Saki stays disciplined and level-headed enough to consistently pull this maneuver off in critical moments, she can remain completely untouchable. *'Expert Swordswoman:' Saki is a very skilled swordswoman. While she prefers hand-to-hand combat, she is known for very heavy strikes with her sword and occasionally faster maneuvers than her sister, though Aya is technically on a much higher level than she is. Like her sister, Saki is also an adept craftswoman, knowing enough to create, maintain and upgrade her own personal, very reliable and fully customized gauntlets and tachis. *'Enhanced Strength:' Despite her size, she is much stronger than she looks. Being one of, if not the most physically strong members of the main cast, Saki is able to ragdoll enemies much greater than her in size and weight with noticeable ease, often going so far as to tear appendages clean off when an adversary gets too close. *'Energy Manipulation:' Like many other Banefuls including her half-sister, Saki is able to manifest her aura in such a way that she can manipulate it into lethal bursts that she commonly uses to bolster her sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat capabilities. Having a deep red hue, Saki's energy carries a highly destructive property about it, blowing enemies away in blunt concussive shockwaves of energy or instantly breaking their bodies into pieces as she wraps it around her fists or slinging dark red waves of energy wildly across the battlefield as she pours it out from the hilt of her sword, catching multiple enemies in its wake. *'Accelerated Perception:' Same as Banefuls like Aya and Evange, Saki possesses the ability to momentarily perceive everything at an accelerated rate by closely watching enemy movements and acting at the last second, allowing her to completely dodge all manner of attacks including AOE techniques and bullets, and counter enemies that otherwise would have been too fast for her to react to. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to her enhanced conditioning and physiology, Saki is able to effortlessly move at speeds pushing the boundaries of what a human being is capable of. *'Skilled Acrobat: ' Both Saki and her sister have been shown to possess such skills in agility and acute awareness of their own bodies that they qualify as superhuman. *'Xtasy:' After being bitten by Saaya, the mix of Baneful and Vampiric blood eventually manifests in the ability to transform into more powerful form of herself, granting her a mutated appearance and exponentially increasing her speed, strength and durability. Gallery BZSsaki.jpg Saki-onechanbara bikini samurai squad xbox 360 029.jpg Zkagurasaki.jpg Sakiz2.png Onechanbara-15.jpg Onechanbara-19.jpg Onechanbara-Origin-9-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Baneful